Pearly Clamclamp
The Pearly Clamclamp is an enemy in Pikmin. This large bivalve has a pinkish shell and a small pearl surrounded by a clear blue membrane. When Pikmin are thrown upon it, they will attack the membrane to reveal the pearl. Its only defense is acting like a Venus flytrap, opening its mouth and slamming shut, killing all Pikmin inside. Notes Ship's Log "One would expect this creature to be a mollusk of the sea, but the fact that it is also found in the forest is typical of this planet's oddities. The pearl that rests inside appears to be one of great value, but it is actually a trap." Reel notes "Though beautiful, this mollusk's pearls are thin and fragile." Guide Book "To lure then trap creatures that are attracted to small shiny objects, the Ploister turns undigested foodstuffs into round beads with the same secretion that makes up its shell. The pearl-like substance has a layering that is thinner and weaker then a real Pearl, reducing it in value." Locations Main Game They only appear in The Impact Site. There are three located at the back of the area, behind the reinforced wall. One is to the right of the wall, one is on a small island, and the is submerged in water containing the Positron Generator. Challenge Mode These are the locations of the Pearly Clamclamp in Challenge Mode. These places are in specific hard to reach places and surrounded by enemies. *The Forest of Hope: one where the Radiation Canopy is in the main game, and another where the Burrowing Snagrets are in the main game. *The Forest Navel: where the Libra is found. *The Distant Spring: where the Massage Machine is, where the Gluon Drive is, and where the Chronos Reactor is. Battle Strategy When "fighting" the Pearly Clamclamp, patience and tactics are required.When you approach one, throw you Pikmin onto the bottom of its mouth. It will begin to slowly open up more, and then close, killing all Pikmin inside. Call your Pikmin before it closes, throw you Pikmin back and repeat. When you destroy the membrane, the pearl (or the Positron Generator) is revealed. However, the Pearly Clamclamp can still attack after the pearl is removed, so make sure to retrieve the pearl quickly. One of the Pearly Clamclamps is located on land, and as such is accessible to yellow pikmin with bomb rocks. Two bomb rocks is all it takes to kill for an easy 50 pikmin. Trivia *In New Play Control! Pikmin's Enemy reel and in the Olimar's Voyage Log, The Pearly Clamclamp is named "Clampshell". It is unknown whether this is an inaccuracy or an intended change. *When you take out its pearl, interestingly, it makes the sound the Honeywisp makes when hit and a spirit floats up as if it was killed, yet the Pearly Clamclamp can still attack and eat your Pikmin. *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin, the Pearly Clamclamp's code name is "shell", while its pearl is simply called "pearl". *It is the only enemy that has a ship part that you can see before you kill it. *The Japanese name for the Pearly Clamclamp is "Yamashinju" (ヤマシンジュ). *The mock-Latin word in the Clampclamp's name, Regrettabilis, likely refers to the word "regret." This is also somewhat describes the Pearly Clamclamp's mode of attack, as you will regret trying to take its pearl for not being fast enough to call back your Pikmin. Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 1 only enemies Category:Pikmin 1 Category:The Impact Site Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Forest Navel Category:The Distant Spring Category:Creatures with no known family Category:Canon